Annie
|running time = 122 minutes |catalogue number = CC7816 |rating = }} Annie is a UK VHS release by Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 1999. Cast * Aileen Quinn as Annie, an orphan, the title character who is 10 years old. * Albert Finney as Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks, a billionaire businessman who takes Annie in as her adoptive daughter. * Carol Burnett as Miss Agatha Hannigan, a cruel, slovenly drunkard who manages the orphanage. * Tim Curry as Daniel Francis "Rooster" Hannigan, Agatha's con-artist brother. * Bernadette Peters as Lily St. Regis, Rooster's petty-thieving girlfriend. * Ann Reinking as Grace Farrell, Warbucks's personal secretary. * Edward Herrmann as Franklin D. Roosevelt, the 32nd President of the United States. * Geoffrey Holder as Punjab, Warbucks's main personal bodyguard. * Roger Minami as The Asp, Warbucks's personal chauffeur and personal bodyguard who specializes in martial arts. * Toni Ann Gisondi as Molly, the youngest orphan who often has nightmares and is like a little sister to Annie. She is 6 years old. * Rosanne Sorrentino as Pepper, the bossiest orphan who claims to have gone to a movie before she came to the orphanage. She is 14 years old. * Lara Berk as Tessie, another orphan who constantly exclaims, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" throughout the film. She is 8 years old. * April Lerman as Kate, another older orphan who serves as a motherly figure to the others and often wears her hair in pigtail braids. She is 13 years old. * Robin Ignico as Duffy, the eldest orphan who is close with Pepper. She is 11 years old. * Lucie Stewart as July, an orphan who scarcely speaks. She is 9 years old. * Lois de Banzie as Eleanor Roosevelt, the wife of Franklin D. Roosevelt. * Peter Marshall as Bert Healy, a radio show host. * Irving Metzman as Mr. Jules Bundles, a laundry man whose truck Annie stows away in. * I. M. Hobson as Drake, Warbucks's head butler who hides his allergy to dogs. * Colleen Zenk, Mavis Ray, and Pamela Blair as Cecile, Mrs. Greer and Annette, Warbucks's maids. * Lu Leonard as Mrs. Pugh, Warbucks's maid and cook. * Victor Griffin as Saunders, one of Warbucks's servants. * Jerome Collamore as Frick. * Jon Richards as Frack. * Angela Lee as a Dancer. Several singer-actresses made their debuts in this film as Annie's fellow orphans and principal dancers: * April Lerman later portrayed Lila Pembroke on the first season of Charles in Charge. * Martika (born Marta Marrero II) graduated to the hit TV series Kids Incorporated and from there moved on to a successful solo career. * Amanda Peterson, later of Explorers and Can't Buy Me Love fame, is a principal singer/dancer for the number "Sandy". * Shawnee Smith has appeared in TV shows as Becker and Anger Management, and such films as Not My Kid and most recently the Saw series. * Meredith Salenger, later of The Journey of Natty Gann, had an uncredited cameo as a dancing orphan. According to Robert Osbourne of Turner Classic Movies, Drew Barrymore had auditioned for the role of Annie, Bette Midler was an early choice for Miss Hannigan and Jack Nicholson had been considered for the role of Daddy Warbucks. Sean Connery and Cary Grant were also considered for the role of Daddy Warbucks. Credits Trailers and info Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Annie Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Rastar